


Graveyard Mishap

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Crazy, F/M, Fic Graveyard, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Humor, PMS, Wyatt won't die this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: GarcyFFPrompt 'Spooky Graveyard': Everyone is a little tired. Lucy has terrible PMS and Wyatt hits a nerve. So, of course hormones are raging and there’s only one thing left to do. Be violent. Luckily, Flynn will stop her before she murders Wyatt. Oh yeah, Rufus is there.





	Graveyard Mishap

“This is just fantastic. I’ve always wanted to die in a spooky graveyard. So, this great.” Rufus drawled sarcastically as he, Lucy and Wyatt strolled through the graveyard. It was past 1 am in the morning, the air was chilled and fog had rolled in giving the graveyard a creepy feel.

“Will shut up about dying all the time. It’s really getting on my nerves.” Lucy snapped at Rufus, her nerves were fried from the evening. She hated Halloween. Add Halloween with a tight corset, heavy skirts and Rittenhouse, it was hell in the 18th Century. Even though it was autumn, she was sweating under her layers as they navigated their way through the graveyard. It had been a terrible night of the chasing down Rittenhouse agents through the crowds and right now, chasing their way back to Lifeboat. All in the hopes that Rittenhouse didn’t find it or sabotage it as they had upped their game of late.

Rufus was cracking jokes about his death or dying again, it was getting old. Wyatt? Well, he was being his usual self. His usual-self had been driving Lucy mad with his insensitive jokes and snide remarks at Flynn. Flynn who had run off after the Rittenhouse Agents fleeing for the mothership than deal with the petulance that was Rufus and Wyatt. Lucy wished she’d gone with him.

“Everything is getting on your nerves of late. Are you on your period?” Wyatt asked Lucy, she couldn’t believe his nerve. Something snapped in her as she shoved him hard.  It felt good to watch him lose his balance but then he disappeared into the fog with a loud thump and a groan.

“Wyatt?” Rufus asked in concern, though he didn’t rush to Wyatt’s aid.

“Down here.” Wyatt groaned, Lucy and Rufus carefully stepped forward and the fog dissipated just enough to see Wyatt laying inside a grave. He pushed up to his feet and winced as he held his right arm to his chest.

“Are you ok?” Lucy asked out of obligation than genuine care as she was pissed off at him for his insensitive remark. Frankly, she felt he deserved this even if she felt guilty for being petulant.

“No, my arm is broken. Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Wyatt demanded as he glared at Lucy. She couldn’t help but fold her arms and give him a droll look.

“Really? Do you want a shovel to dig yourself in deeper?” Rufus asked Wyatt.

“No, I want to get out.” Wyatt snapped.

“Ok,” Rufus got down on the ground and threw his arm over the ledge, he prayed that Wyatt didn’t drag him into the grave with him. Wyatt moved to grab Rufus’ hand but it was out of reach. The two men fought their arms’ stretching limit but still couldn’t touch. “You’re in deep.” Rufus told him.

“Why don’t you jump?” Lucy offered drily as she was just a touch satisfied that Wyatt was literally stuck in a deep hole. She looked around the graveyard and kept an eye for Flynn and well, trouble. She knew her arms were too short. There was no way, she would be rope for them in some cockamamie escape plan. She heard the men grunt and Wyatt hopping around. She knew from Wyatt’s growl of frustration he was still in the grave.

“Maybe find a ladder.” Wyatt suggested to them. Lucy scanned the area and only saw a shovel in the pile of dirt by the grave.

“There’s no ladder.” Lucy said being contrary as she could mention the shovel.

“There has to be something else. Go out and search for a ladder or rope. Something.” Wyatt told them.

“There’s a shovel. Maybe we should just fill in the hole so you can climb out.” Lucy offered, though she silently thinking they could bury him and walk away.

“That won’t work and I-” Wyatt started but Lucy cut him off.

“Shh! Someone’s coming.” Lucy hissed in a low voice as she heard movement. She looked out into the fog and nearly jumped out of her skin when Flynn appeared right beside her. “Oh my god, what is wrong with you?!” she asked, Flynn smiled not perturbed by her annoyance or the five years he scared off her life.

“I heard you three from the outskirts of the graveyard.” He told her, he stuck his hands into his pant pockets and looked around. “So, what’s going on?” he asked casually.

“Where’s Rittenhouse?” Lucy asked him.

“Gone, I saw the Mothership disappear from a distance. Looks like they gave us this mission.” Flynn said, he looked from Rufus on the ground to Lucy’s standoffish posture. “Where’s Wyatt?” he asked.

“Down here.” Wyatt snapped in annoyance. Flynn frowned for a moment before he took a step closer to the dug out grave. He peered over the edge and pursed his lips trying not to smile. It was difficult given Wyatt was covered in mud, clutching his right arm. He looked like an angry possum.

“Why are you hiding in a grave?” Flynn asked him obtusely. Wyatt glowered at him.

“Really? Really? You think I’m in here by choice?” Wyatt asked him incredulously.

“Why else would you be in there? Or are you really giving up on life now?” Flynn drawled sarcastically.

“Oh, you think you’re smart but Lucy got uppity because I asked a simple question of if she was on her period. That is information a man needs to know before a mission otherwise he ends up being pushed into a grave.” Wyatt informed Flynn in a tart manner.

“Lucky she didn’t just kill you.” Flynn quipped, he knew if were a woman. He’d not take such a personal question well.

“Whether I’m on my period or not is none of your business. You asshole! And now, I’m going to bury you alive.” Lucy informed him. She picked up the shovel but before she could shovel dirt onto Wyatt; Flynn stopped her.

“Let’s not get too hasty. As killing Wyatt requires a pact to not talk about it and Rufus can’t keep a secret to save his life.” Flynn said as he took the shovel from her. He knew she was exactly two days away from her period. He knew this because her PMS symptoms were obvious and he liked his balls unharmed.

“That is not true. There’s heaps of stuff I don’t tell you guys about like how I-“ Rufus stopped. “Right, got you.” He said as he realised he was about prove them right.

“Well, can we use the shovel to get me out. My arm is killing me and I just want to go home!” Wyatt grouched.

“Rufus.” Flynn said, the two men nodded as knew what had to be done. Rufus got onto the ground and laid out to counterbalance himself against the dirt. Flynn crouched down, he and Rufus lowered the shovel in using it as ‘rope’. Lucy watched as the men grunted and groaned from the exertion of pulling Wyatt’s stocky ass out of the ground.

“Geezus, Wyatt. You need to lay off chocodiles and get leaner.” Rufus complained as Wyatt was finally above ground. All three men were panting from the exertion. 

“It’s muscle.” Wyatt grunted in defence. He hissed in pain as his arm was killing him.

“Can you wiggle your fingers of your injured arm?” Flynn asked him.

“No, I can’t because it’s broken like I told you.” Wyatt told him snidely, Flynn barely registered his response as he stripped off his Jacket and held it out to Lucy.

“Could you hold this for me?” He asked her, Lucy nodded as she took his jacket. She watched as he pulled his suspenders off, and then his shirt followed. Her mouth went dry as Flynn in a singlet, hot and sweaty glistening in the moonlight was sexy as hell. She couldn’t wait to get home, strip him naked and have her merry way with him. She could already feel herself unwinding at the prospect.

“What are you doing?” Wyatt asked, his annoying tone snapped Lucy out of her relaxing fantasy back into reality.

“Making a sling for your arm.” Flynn told him.

“I don’t need it.” Wyatt grouched as always unwilling to accept help. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance.

“Do you want me to kick you back into that grave?” Lucy asked Wyatt, she had her hands on her hips and expression warning him to comply instead of being a brat.

“Geez, ok.” Wyatt said, he didn’t trust Lucy to not follow through on her threat. Flynn passed the improvised sling to him. Wyatt begrudgingly used it.

“Say, Thank you Flynn and Rufus.” Lucy ordered.

“Thanks guys.” Wyatt mumbled.

“Great. Now, let’s go home.” Lucy told them all.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later,

“Oh my God, are you all ok?” Jiya asked as she watched as the men came out of the lifeboat a mess. They were sweaty and covered in dirt. Wyatt’s arm was in a sling made from Flynn’s shirt. Then there was Lucy’s dark look as she descended the stairs after them.

“We’re fine. Wyatt fell in a hole and broke his arm. So, he’ll need a doctor and hospital.” Flynn told Jiya.

“Oh, ok.” Jiya said, she looked relieved.

“Ok? My arm is broken.” Wyatt grouched, the team heaved in a fortifying breath as they had listened to Wyatt complain all the way home. They were at the end of their tether. Flynn personally wished they had left Wyatt in the grave.

“He spewed twice but luckily it was in 1867 and not inside the lifeboat. The mission was otherwise successful.” Lucy said with a tight smile. Denise and Jiya exchanged a weird look before they decided it was easier to take the win than question the tension.

“Come on, we’ll get you to the ER.” Denise said to Wyatt.  She looked to the others. “We’ll talk when we get back.” She told them. The team nodded.

Lucy and Flynn watched as Denise walked with Wyatt towards the exit. Rufus and Jiya headed off to the kitchen to sort out some food for themselves.

“Still angry?” Flynn asked Lucy once Jiya and Rufus were out of hearing range. He smoothed a hand down and up her back in a soothing gesture. As he could feel twisted angry tension in her. It had been a rough 24 hours for everyone. Wyatt’s whinging never helped even when he had a valid reason to complain.

“Mildly Perturbed.” She said, but she did relax from his soothing caress. She just wished could slouch but her corset wouldn’t allow such a thing.

“Why don’t you take first shower and I’ll make us hot chocolate.” Flynn offered, in the winter or coming back from colder climates; it was their usual MO. Clean off the dirt and what not of another time period before relaxing with a hot drink to thaw out. When it was summer or a very rough mission it was beer. But tonight, it was a mere annoyance, one Lucy was happy to forget with some mind numbingly pleasurable sex and some boozy hot chocolates afterwards.

“Or, we could shower together and then have rich hot chocolate with a dash of crème whiskey.” Lucy suggested. Just thinking about it, made her relax.

“I’m definitely amenable to plan.” Flynn said with a closed lip smile.


End file.
